


Battle Dress Uniform

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Man in Uniform [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney likes the everyday uniform too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Dress Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2006.

For a change it had been a quiet mission. No one shot at them; no native fauna or flora attacked, especially not bugs; and no one fell off a cliff or into a swamp. Atlantis’ first contact team actually made it back through the gate without so much as a scratch and with their uniforms still clean.

After a short report—no Wraith, no ZPM, no civilization—they made their way out of the central hub, Teyla and Ronon splitting off from Sheppard and McKay to work out in the gym.

Once alone in their room, John grinned at Rodney. "Check it out," he invited, spreading his arms, "still in perfect condition."

Rodney cocked his head to the side and made a slow circle around the colonel, nodding to himself. "Yes, it is."

"Why do I think we’re not talking about the same thing?" John chuckled.

"Hush, you’re feeding my fetish," Rodney murmured, moving closer to rub against John’s back.

"So it’s not just the dress uniforms, huh?" John was trying not to laugh as Rodney moved against him like a cat. Despite his very real amusement, the feeling of Rodney rubbing against him was arousing him.

"It’s you in the uniforms, you idiot," Rodney grumbled, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and tugging at his shirt, pulling it free of his pants.

"Is that any way to talk to the man whose pants you’re trying to get into?"

"You don’t like me saying I like you more than your uniforms?" Rodney asked, sliding a hand under John’s shirt and up his chest, his fingers threading through John’s chest hair before finding an already hardened nipple to tease.

"I meant the name-calling," John gasped, arching his back.

"What name-calling?"

"You just called me an idiot!"

"Why don’t you concentrate on what I’m doing and not what I’m saying?"

"Good idea." John squirmed, pressing closer as he hardened.

"All my ideas are good ideas," Rodney murmured, slipping a hand down John’s pants and stroking his cock. "Especially the one where I get your pants off, bend you over the desk here, and fuck you silly."

John groaned. "Best idea I’ve ever heard," he agreed, arching into Rodney’s touch.

"So let’s get you over to the desk so I can do it."

"You think I can move when you’re doing _that_?"

"Do you mean this?" Rodney stroked a hand over John’s cock. "Or this?" He rubbed his body against John’s back.

"Oh fuck," John rasped, rocking between Rodney’s hand and body, " _both_!"

"But if I don’t stop, how can I fuck you?"

"You’re the genius; you figure it out!"

Rodney chuckled and nudged John’s left leg with his, both of them stepping forward at once until they reached the desk. John leaned forward over it, bracing himself as he arched his back, and Rodney leaned in over him, rubbing against his body as his cock pressed against John’s ass.

"Quickly!" John rasped, pushing back.

"My fetish, my pace," Rodney grumbled, though he was working at John’s pants, getting them loose and backing up enough to push them down around his thighs.

"Tease," John groaned, squirming and pressing back to regain contact with Rodney.

"It’s not teasing when it gets you fucked."

"I’m not getting fucked yet!"

In answer, Rodney squirted lube on his fingers and pressed them into John’s ass, quickly stretching him before slotting his cock against the now slick hole and pushing inward, groaning at the familiar grasp.

"Oh yeah, that’s much better," John groaned, arching his back more deeply. "I like the way you like my uniforms."

"And I love you in and out of your uniforms," Rodney gasped, sliding his hands up John’s chest, his fingers threading through his dark chest hair to rub and pluck at his nipples.

"Oh good." John twisted in Rodney’s grasp, one hand reaching for his erection. Rodney pulled back until he almost slid out of John’s ass, then thrust forward, making them both grunt. John gripped the edge of the desk and spread his legs a little wider, wordlessly urging Rodney on.

"Oh yeah," Rodney whispered, finding a tempo they both liked while he played with John’s chest.

"Rodney!" John squirmed, pressing his chest into Rodney’s teasing fingers and his ass back to meet Rodney’s strokes into him.

"God, do that again!" Rodney gasped as he dropped a hand to cover John’s, urging him on. John squirmed again, grinning at the sound Rodney made, and set up a rhythm between Rodney’s cock and their joined hands, driving them both higher and higher, making Rodney whimper as his body tightened. "Oh god, can’t take it!"

John made a soft sound of pure lust and continued squirming while clenching down on Rodney, and Rodney gave a shout, tightening his hand around John’s as he slammed forward, spurting deep inside of John’s ass. John cried out at the sensation of Rodney coming in him, and his hand sped up, nearly blurring as he sought his own climax, his ass spasming around Rodney’s cock.

Rodney collapsed against John’s back, panting against the warm material of his jacket. "God, I love your uniforms."

John laughed breathlessly. "I noticed."

"I don’t hear you complaining about it."

"Hell no! I love it and take advantage of it at every opportunity."

"Just how many more uniform types do you have?"

"I think I have some camos, and I don’t think you’ve seen my flight suit yet..."

"I’m going to die," Rodney groaned.

"There’s desert gear, arctic gear..." John continued, warming to his topic.

"I hate you."

John laughed then sighed when Rodney slipped out of him. "No, you don’t. You love me and you love my uniforms."

"And you take every opportunity to feed my fetish." Rodney pressed a kiss to the back of John’s neck before straightening up and stretching.

"Hell yeah, I like your on switch."

"Shocking, truly shocking." Rodney groaned and walked back to the bed, peeling of the rest of his clothes before flopping down on it. John followed suit, leaving his sweaty garments in a heap on the floor after using the t-shirt to clean himself up, and then joined Rodney. He flung an arm and leg over the other man while settling his head on Rodney’s shoulder and squirmed and nudged Rodney until he was comfortable.

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Rodney waited until John was settled before wrapping his arms around him. "I never knew my main purpose in life was to be your pillow and mattress." He could feel John’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder before the colonel answered.

"Isn’t it good to know where you fit into the universal plan?"

Rodney relented and smiled. "When it’s here, yes, it is."

John raised his head to beamed at Rodney. "Love you too."

END


End file.
